


My Little Princess

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Daddy Dean, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Lullabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Have a lovely week.</p></blockquote>





	My Little Princess

Sometimes when the baby cried, Dean would softly sing "Hey Jude" to her. Then, if she wasn't asleep, he'd talk soothingly. "You're my little princess, Mary Jo. You'll have such an awesome childhood, kid. . . I'll see to it. You won't ever have to grow up until you're ready. I'll give you everything, MJ." Dean rocked her. "But you aren't dating until you're 30. I know about these things. Protective bubble, I can make it happen. I know people." He smiled down at the baby and kissed her head, then started humming. "Ready for another lullaby rendition of Metallica?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a lovely week.


End file.
